spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Provocateur
__NOEDITSECTION__ A social saboteur, the Provocateur vanishes into a community and launches calculated attacks against its collective morale. He can batter the confidence of nations or personalize a campaign of soul-crushing harassment against a single key individual. In both cases, the Provocateur offers his team ways to defeat its enemies without firing a single shot. Attributes: The Provocateur does his best work inside the minds of his enemies, where Wisdom and Charisma have the greatest effect. Core Ability 'Abrasive' You get under people’s skin. Once per round, you may spend 1 action die to take a Pummel or Taunt action as a free action. Class Abilities 'Dangerous Liaison' You seem so innocent… until you strike. At Level 1, your World Traveler feat also applies to Manipulate checks. Further, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (World Traveler) feat. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (World Traveler) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (World Traveler) feat. 'Undermine' At Level 2, you gain the Undermine feat. 'Sneak Attack' At Level 3, you may inflict 1 die of sneak attack damage with any successful attack. At Level 7, you may inflict 1 additional die of sneak attack damage with any successful attack. 'Allure' At Level 4, your Charisma score increases by 1. 'Sidetrack' At Level 4, once per mission, you may target up to 2 Goals belonging to a single organization, negating the corresponding bonus action dice for the duration of the current mission. Per the GC’s discretion, you may need to know the nature of a Goal in order to target it. An organization may be subject to only 1 character’s sidetrack ability at any time. At Level 8, you may negate the bonus action dice of up to 4 Goals belonging to the same organization for the duration of the current mission. 'Alone in the Dark' A mind is a terrible thing to lay waste. At Level 6, before Strategies are chosen during each Conflict round of a brainwashing, you may force your opponent to choose a different Strategy than he chose during the last round. This ability may not be used if your opponent has no other option available to him. When you use this ability, you must also choose a different Strategy than you chose during the last round. 'Venomous Dialogue' At Level 7, you gain the Venomous Dialogue feat. 'Under the Skin' At Level 8, each time you make a Manipulate check, you may roll twice, keeping the result you prefer. 'Mind Games' At Level 10, once per mission, you may choose to harass 1 character whose location has been known to you for at least 2 continuous hours. The target is of 2 levels and cannot recover while you maintain this ability. In order to maintain this ability, you must know the target’s location for at least 12 hours out of every day and dedicate 4 hours of your own time to the process (this time may be divided into 1-hr. increments). You may target only 1 character with this ability at any time, and multiple uses of this ability have no additional effect. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes